


After-Images

by bumblebeug (Madsmadsmads)



Series: Luktober 2019 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up Luka Couffaine, Cemetery, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Luktober 2019, Luktober Prompt: Cemetery, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous AU, POV Luka Couffaine, Peaceful Cemetery, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmadsmads/pseuds/bumblebeug
Summary: Luka visits the grave of someone very dear to him





	After-Images

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Luktober 2019 Prompt Day 11: Cemetery   
Prompts Missed: Day 10: Blood

Leaves crunched underfoot as Luka made his way through the cemetery holding a handful of flowers. His shoulders relaxed as he took in the scent of damp soil, scented candles, and flowers. It was peaceful and quiet here – somehow hushing the sounds of the city even though there was nothing but a stone wall and a line of trees separating this place from the rest of Paris. Luka couldn’t understand why so many people found cemeteries creepy. Well. He supposed that he could; in concept, the idea of being surrounded by death and decay made for some truly scary movies. It was easy to picture a haunted place full of shadows and tragedy.

A place that reminds you at every turn that you could be next.

But, in reality, standing in a cemetery was no different than standing in a library. Sure, there was tragedy and melancholy, but it was more like the ache of knowing that, no matter how many times you visited, you would never and could never get to know every story in every book. That every story displayed on these grounds will feel incomplete because they are incomplete.

Because there are chapters missing.

Because you will never know how many chapters are missing.

Because, at best, all you ever knew was a rough, incomplete outline. 

But, like the sounds of the city, even that melancholy felt muted when all around there are graves filled with flowers and candles. When people are cleaning off their loved one’s tombstone so it will gleam in the sun. When there are visitors who come back each day, each week, each month, each year, trying to make sure that all the important stories they were lucky to know are memorized so they can be told and re-told again and again.

And with the sun warming his back, Luka finally reaches his destination and gently places his bouquet on the stone because his reasons are no different than that of the other visitors.

“I always was chasing after the image of you when you were alive.” Luka says with a fragile smile as he unclasps his guitar from his back and settles on the ground, “I guess it’s not too surprising that I’m still here, chasing the after-image of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was a bit of a sad one. As always, if there is any interest in days missed, please let me know.


End file.
